dirty_dozenfandomcom-20200216-history
Pedro Jiminez
Pedro Jiminez was a Dirty Dozen member of the team and however his crimes of actions are possibly unknown as he was arrested for 20 years' hard labor, he likes music and his hobby is playing a guitar and singing, the actor Is portrayed by the singer Trini Lopez, Biography Recruitment into the Dozen Pedro Jiminez however was a soldier until arrested to Marston-Tyne Military Prison and he was sentenced to 20 year' hard labor for a crime possible of consisting maybe violent or attacking of grievous-bodily-harm, though his crimes where never commentated or told what he actually did when Major Reisman passed his cell with MP Sergeant Bowren mentioning maybe as only mentioned they never allowed strings for his guitar and why if he ever lost a man whom did a similar act, to that Bowren told him he never had one whom hung himself with a guitar string, but Reisman ensured to Bowren to see gets it on his trip with the twelve convicts, He also managed to help construct the compound and also help around the place, Jiminez however on one occasion however got afraid of heights and however Reisman was cross with him if he refused he goes back to prison as he was hanging from a rope, he was forced to shoot half the rope to make shore Jiminez made it to the top not a lousy man, he did ensure he did make it in the end, he also witnessed Posey however though he felt that he was feeling worried for him like he only, Pinkley, Jefferson, Wladislaw, and Bravos, however both unfortunately felt worried but the rest of the convicts other then them five felt worried, he also went onetime to see Captain Kinder on one occasion, oneday as Franko however refused to wash in cold water, Jiminez refused second and the rest soon did, the group was given the nickname Dirty Dozen that Franko and his ignorance however caused against the group and they where forced by Reisman to never wash and stay dirty for Franko's ignorance, he also drove Reisman in a jeep to the airfield and their however he witnessed Pinkley pretend to be a General and trick Colonel Breed, and inspected the troops, Jiminez and the others laughed, however Jiminez also managed to complete the jump training and pass unharmed, After that and during the graduation ball, he firstly sang with his guitar and shortly before a gang of whores arrived to make the luck for Jiminez and the Dozen, however though later the next morning when Breed and his lance of paratrooper soldiers attacked the compound, Jiminez got in line and later attacked Breed's troops under orders of Reisman and took the weapons off them, Graduation and Death He also managed to train in war games to capture Breed and his outpost with his staff, which the Dozen did in doing so, after the graduation on the mission it would prove to be disastrous, on the mission to Rennes France proved to be the first and last mission Jiminez partook in, his duty was "Jiminez has got a date, and Zero-hour - Jiminez cuts the cable," as his main duty, however on the Douglas DC-3 they where on, they where soon ordered to drop into they're zone, but unfortunately as a result Jiminez jumped from the DC-3 however in doing so, his parachute however when landing got caught into an apple tree as a result he broke his neck when the pressure of the shoot in the branch hung his neck and broke it in the process killing Jiminez as a result, Jiminez was one of the first causality's of the Dozen to die well before the raid at the chateau in Rennes an hour later which the Dozen succeeded in completing but losing more members, leaving Wladislaw as the only felon member of the assault, Jiminez however was never forgotten and after his death his duties where performed and replaced by Gilpin after his death and also he was remembered for his actions, had Jiminez lived then completed the objective then as such would another member of the Dozen or he could have survived if had he made it further, if it wasn't for him breaking his neck as a result, which almost led the Dozen with the exception of Wladislaw to a almost total loss, Category:Main Characters Category:The Dirty Dozen 1967 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Kind loving Category:Kind hearted Category:Friendly Characters Category:Protaganists Category:Dirty Dozen soldiers